


Slumber Party

by LoriLemons



Series: Doctor's Slumber Party [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female, F/F, Girls first kiss, female nudity, girl girl, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: The Doctor decides she wants to have a girls day, and a sleepover with her new best girl friend, Yaz.  They do all the old fashioned cliché girl things.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Doctor's Slumber Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first T rating I've ever written as I usually write smut. They don't call me Lori Lemons for nothing. This was just a fun thing that struck my fancy. The Doctor doing regular girl things with Yaz and Yaz being enamored with her. This was meant to be a two parter as I planned on letting The Master crash their slumber party, but I decided this was a stand alone. It will have a 2nd part, but it will be part of a series, not the same listing and the other part will be rated E. So if you just like Doctor/Yaz fic, and you like things sweet and not too dirty, this is the story for you. If you like it a little naughty, find my 2nd part soon. Also, my American is showing in this, LOL. By the way, I did google research to figure out what outfits they're wearing. You can look too. They're stunning and it's no wonder we want to write and read fic about them. Also, I do not condone the advice the Doctor has about giving the not so nice man a second chance, it's just that The Doctor does it over and over again and it seemed the sort of advice an alien whose biggest love is her evil arch nemesis, would give. She has so much hope after all.

“It's just that I'm rubbish at being a girl,” the Doctor sighed one day to Yaz.

“Well, if you have never been one before, that is quite understandable,” answered her friend.

The Doctor's eyes lit up, “But you're a girl, and you're very good at it, you're gorgeous!”

Yaz looked awkward, but smiled, “Thanks, but just what is the problem?”

“I want to do girl things for a day. What do girls do? All the girls I've really liked have liked exploring, saving people, and the sort, but Rose liked shopping and makeup, River liked makeup and sex, you and Martha enjoy having girl time with your sisters, Amy liked sleepovers with Rory, Bill liked sleepovers with other girls, Clara liked fashion, Donna liked to go to the spa...” The Doctor went on.

“You, want girl time,” asked Yaz skeptically.

“Thanks for asking, lets do it,” said the Doctor excitedly.

Yaz rolled her eyes and laughed, “So, you want me to plan girl time with you?”

“So what first,” asked the Doctor, her eyebrows raising.

“Well, I suppose we could get our nails done,” suggested Yaz.

The Doctor shrugged, “Sure, I know this really great place a galaxy over that gives you claws like...”

“No, Doctor, lets spend the day in Sheffield. I will introduce you to new places you've never gone, normal places,” Yaz interrupted her.

The Doctor looked unsure but smiled, “Alright, let's go.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The Doctor looked at her hands in a sort of approval. Her nails were freshly painted a bright blue. Interesting. She couldn't see why this was such a “girl” thing, but she looked at Yaz's nails and looked excited. 

“Your nails are quite fierce,” remarked The Doctor.

Yaz had gone with a full set of acrylics and they were painted a deep burgundy.

“Thanks,” said Yaz, smiling at The Doctor's short blue nails, “So, what did you think?”

“It was alright I suppose, a surprising lack of danger, although I do suspect something is awry with the buzzing machine.”

Yaz lifted an eyebrow, “It files nails.”

“Exactly,” exclaimed The Doctor.

“Alright then, lets go shopping, I could use a new outfit and I'd love to see you in something different, something feminine,” said Yaz.

The Doctor looked less than enthusiastic, but then she brightened, “Perhaps there will be Autons.”

“I'm not sure what that is, but let's go,” said Yaz.

The Doctor walked into the first store they went to and grabbed the first thing her eyes lit on and then said, “I'm done.”

Yaz shook her head, “I don't think so, and that's atrocious, and way too big for you.”

They shopped for way longer than the Doctor wanted to and Yaz found herself thinking of the ancient Time Lord as if she were an annoyed child being forced to shop with their mother. The Doctor refused to buy a dress, so after several outfit changes, The Doctor begrudgingly agreed on a one sleeved blue dress romper that belted around the waist. It actually suited her and her lack of bra caused her nipples to show through just enough to make Yaz nervously look away. 

“Are we done now, we've been here for ages,” whined the Doctor. 

“We've been here for thirty minutes and I still want to find something,” answered Yaz. 

Yaz found a very flattering off the shoulder black chiffon dress and then Yaz helped find the Doctor shoes and accessories for her outfit. 

“Now can we go, I'm starving,” begged The Doctor. 

“You'll need pajamas though Doctor,” Yaz told her.

The Doctor's face lit up, “Oh, brilliant, I've always wanted pajamas....why for?'

“We're doing a sleepover, are we not,” asked Yaz.

“Oh, right, that actually doesn't sound half bad,” answered the Doctor.

The Doctor paused at the men's section and pulled up a pair of long sleeved old fashioned striped men's pajamas and Yaz frowned at her and shook her head, “We're girls today, remember?'

The Doctor's face fell, but she put the pajamas back and followed her friend to the ladies section. Yaz showed her several nightgowns and The Doctor shook her head.

“None of these are me, I'm not sexy like that,” said The Doctor. 

Yaz could beg to differ, but she kept shifting hangers on the rack and then stopped when she heard the Doctor gasp. She looked over to see the Doctor making a corny look of happiness, her hazel eyes twinkling. The Doctor held up a purple cotton nightgown that had a giant sloth hanging off a tree with zzz's above it's head. 

“I love sloths! Such vulnerable creatures, like the Ood, they're so sweet and trusting,” The Doctor said quickly.

Yaz rolled her eyes, but nodded. She went on to find new pajamas for herself and picked out something a little prettier, a little lacier. She wondered what the Doctor would think about her in it. They went to pay for the items and Yaz ended up paying because The Doctor was broke and oblivious. 

“I'll pay you back one day Yaz, and I truly appreciate you,” rushed The Doctor. 

They went out to eat and Yaz watched The Docor eat an entire sundae by herself with gusto. 

“This is brilliant, it really is,” gushed The Doctor, chocolate syrup on her nose. 

How was one of the mightiest creatures in the universe such a humongous child?

“So what do girls do at sleepovers,” asked The Doctor.

“Well, we laugh, watch a movie, look at clothes, talk about boys, you know, the normal stuff,” explained Yaz. 

“I have to admit, I thought there might be more to it, I was pretty sure that Bill did a bit more with her girlfriends,” said the Doctor innocently.

“Was she a lesbian,” asked Yaz.

“Well, yes,” answered The Doctor.

“Not all girls, well, I...it's just a sleepover,” stammered Yaz.

When they finished their meal, Yaz stopped outside, “Well, I'd say we could go to my house, but Sonya will be in the way, and my parents will be running about, would you just like to have a sleepover on the Tardis?'

The Doctor smiled brightly, “Sure, there is much more room on the Tardis and we can pull out a telly.”

The Doctor set up a television in her bedroom and the girls brought their bags in and then sat there for awhile. They were quiet for a moment as they looked at each other. 

“So, what movie should we watch, I quite like 'Back To The Future”,” said The Doctor. 

“Something unapologetically girly,” said Yaz, “How about Pitch Perfect?”

“I'm not sure what that is, but sure, I trust you Yaz,” said The Doctor. 

“So, we can either dress up and do our makeup now, or later,” Yaz said.

“Can't we just wear our new pajamas,” The Doctor said like a child.

“Well, if you'd like to while we watch the movie, then sure,” said Yaz.

The Doctor didn't bother to step into another room to change, she pulled her suspenders off and pulled off her shirt and under shirt. She'd been wearing her purple one today, so she had a long sleeve white shirt under that, but she took that off as well. Yaz tried not to stare at The Doctor's perky breasts, but she was pretty sure the image was burned into her brain. The Doctor pulled off her boots and and socks and then pulled her trousers down her legs. She was wearing bright blue cotton panties, and Yaz suppressed a smile. 

Yaz turned around to undress so she could put on her own pajamas. She pulled her jacket off and then her blouse and unhooked her bra. Then she strategically pulled her black lacy nightgown over her head and then turned around to find the Doctor watching her. The Doctor was wearing her childish sloth cotton nightgown, her pale legs bare underneath. She was so adorable. 

“That's really a very pretty nightgown Yaz, I wish I had that kind of confidence,” said The Doctor.

“You're the most confident person I know,” said Yaz, nervously pulling her pants down her legs and kicking off her flats. 

“But I'm not sexy like you are,” answered the Doctor. 

Yaz blushed and looked away nervously, “You're kind to say so.”

The Doctor turned on the television and Yaz went to the VUDU app to find her movies. She clicked on “Pitch Perfect” and the Doctor watched in amusement, laughing from time to time. Finally Yaz paused the movie.

The Doctor looked at her and Yaz smiled, “Popcorn, and soda, unless you have margaritas, those are nice too.”

“How very American of you,” teased The Doctor.

The women made popcorn and The Doctor materialized a few Cokes and they went back to their movie. They ate the popcorn in silence, as they cracked up at the movie, their upper legs touching lightly. 

“That Fat Amy, I'd quite like her as a companion, she's a gas,” laughed The Doctor. 

When the movie was over, the Doctor looked at Yaz expectantly, “What next, girlfriend? Friend girl? Friend that's a girl?”

“Let's dress up,” said Yaz, feeling on edge like she wanted something to happen.

The Doctor seemed to be reluctant to dress up, but she pulled her nightgown over her head and Yaz couldn't contain a gasp as she looked at the Doctor's body again, wearing nothing but blue bikini bottoms. The Doctor looked at her in alarm and came to feel Yaz's forehead.

“You're a bit peaky, are you feeling alright, perhaps we should continue our sleepover another time,” asked The Doctor. 

“No,” breathed Yaz, “I'm quite alright, soda just makes me a bit yucky, but I'm fine. Let's go on.”

The Doctor nodded and pulled on her little blue outfit. It looked a bit like a dress, but it had pant legs. One of her creamy shoulders was bare and the Doctor cinched a black belt around her small waist. Then she looked up at Yaz expectantly. 

“Well, aren't you going to get dressed up,” asked The Doctor. 

Yaz pulled her black dress out of her bag and then turned around again to pull her nightgown over her head. She pulled the dress on and turned back around to fuss at the shoulders a bit. The Doctor looked her up and down and nodded. 

“You look quite lovely in that dress Yaz,” said The Doctor.

“Makeup,” Yaz answered nervously.

“Do we have to,” asked The Doctor.

Yaz wasn't about to admit to The Doctor that most women didn't actually do slumber parties. Usually only young teens, but she liked that she had the Doctor all to herself for once. It was nice to spend this time with her, and she figured that as a mere human, she could help the Doctor experience this rite of passage. Yaz nodded her head and gave The Doctor a sympathetic but playful gaze. 

Yaz showed The Doctor how to put on eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lipstick. The Doctor wasn't fussing so Yaz took that as a sign that maybe she was enjoying herself. When Yaz was done, The Doctor actually looked quite glamorous and Yaz had to squeeze her thighs together at the vision of the Doctor all dressed up and soft.

“You look beautiful,” said Yaz, almost too adoringly.

“And you, look at you, you're stunning,” said the Doctor airily. 

They took a few selfies and Yaz even got The Doctor to allow her to take a photo of the Doctor's whole look, “Put one hand on your hip and the other by your side and pout.”

The Doctor did what Yaz said, but Yaz laughed at how awkward she was. Yaz posted one on her social media, like twenty something years girls were prone to do. 

“Now what else do we do at a slumber party,” asked The Doctor. 

“We talk about boys I suppose,” answered Yaz, “Do you have a man you like, or a woman?'

“Both,” answered The Doctor a bit suddenly.

“Both,” asked Yaz internally screaming. 

“Yes, The Master, he's one of the only men I've ever been with, that and Jack, but Jack doesn't count, he's such a player, and I've been with several women, even was married to a woman,” answered The Doctor. 

“So would you say you're bisexual then,” asked Yaz. 

“I'd supposed because of all of my past experience that I could classify myself as such. The Master is the only non Earth person I've been with and never in this body, or I'd say I'm pansexual.” 

“So, aliens...but you did say that The Master...you and he have...?”

“Yes, when he was a woman and I was a man, and also when we were both men, but in this body we haven't. We've been too angry with each other this go around I'd suppose,” said The Doctor. 

“So, this body, you've never,” asked Yaz.

“No, I haven't, but listen to us talking about me so much, what about you Yaz,” asked The Doctor.

“Well, my parents are strict, I come from a Muslim family, so I have limited experience, but I have been with one man, a fellow police officer,” answered Yaz.

“You and Ryan, are you guys attracted,” asked The Doctor.

“What, no, he's just a friend. We knew each other as children,” answered Yaz.

“That's quite funny as The Master and I also knew each other as children and he's one of my dearest friends, well, not so much anymore, but we do have history,” said The Doctor. 

“No, trust me, I'm not attracted to Ryan, but...” Yaz trailed off.

“You like another man,” asked The Doctor. 

“I was sort of attracted to one, I can't say who, but I think I also like women,” blurted out Yaz.

The Doctor didn't blink an eye, she nodded, “There's nothing wrong with that, both have their appeal.”

“So tell me about this man, and is there a special woman,” asked The Doctor, looking like a woman in her 30s mixed with a 12 year old.

“Well...there are both. Both make me feel excited. One is off the table now since he's not as good of a man as I thought he was, and the woman...she's amazing, makes me feel alive, but she doesn't know,” Yaz spilled her heart out. 

Luckily, The Doctor was oblivious, “That sounds so exciting Yaz, although I don't know how you have so much time to meet people hanging out with me so much. As far as the man goes, give him another chance, maybe he's just misunderstood and needs someone to understand him, if he messes up again, you'll find someone much better. As far as the woman, I'd really like to meet her.”

Yaz took a sip of her Coke and coughed on it, causing the Doctor to pat her back a bit too hard. 

“Do you fancy anyone now Doctor,” asked Yaz, trying to clear her throat.

“I'm always drawn to two things, innocent and good people, people like you Yaz, and I'm also drawn to reckless, overbearing and sometimes slightly nefarious people, like The Master,” answered The Doctor, popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth. 

This was the most that The Doctor had ever told her about her personal life and Yaz was so interested, so scared for this intimacy to end. Yaz swallowed, her huge dark eyes searching The Doctor's face. Had the Doctor indicated that she was attracted to people like her? It was so very complex. She'd also admitted to be attracted and having a sexual past with women, and with The Master of all people. What did all of this mean for her?

“Well, there's that, are we done talking about relationships? If so, what's next,” asked The Doctor a little cheerily. 

“There is another thing, all of us Earth girls do it,” lied Yaz.

“What, I'm dying to know,” said The Doctor. 

“We teach each other...how to kiss,” answered Yaz. 

The Doctor's eyes widened and her head went back a fraction, a dark blonde brow raising, “Really, you all just snog each other at slumber parties?”

Yaz nodded, “I didn't make the rules Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled, “Very well, let's do this.”

Yaz was thrown back on the bed as the Doctor's slight form jumped onto her and she pressed their lips together. Yaz went to gasp and The Doctor's tongue went into her mouth licking at her tongue. Yaz's tongue met the Doctor's and she sighed dreamily against the Doctor's mouth as they kissed. They tasted like popcorn and Yaz's single heart beat against her ribcage frantically. Yaz's hand tangled in the Doctor's short blonde hair and she felt the Doctor's hands around her neck. Could this really be happening? 

Finally after The Doctor had kissed Yaz senseless and their lipstick was smeared, The Doctor lifted up, heavy lidded, “Wow, kissing girls is still quite nice, I wasn't sure about how this body would feel about that.”

Yaz just sat there breathing heavily, trying to compose herself. That had been, a dream come true. 

The Doctor was still in Yaz's lap and she looked into Yaz's face, “So, how long does the kissing last?'

Yaz finally composed herself, “For quite some time Doctor.”


End file.
